tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Miranda Ohala
Miranda Ohala (born 1979) is a major character in both Clockwork and The IT Files. Originally a police officer, Miranda later joined Interpol and the International Temporal Enforcement Agency after that. Miranda's specialty is undercover work, and she makes up one half of Team Gamma, the other half being her girlfriend Hui Lan. Biography Miranda was born in the big island of Hawaii and later moved to Oahu at an early age. She is the daughter of a resort manager and a master chef. The youngest in family of six, Miranda was often spoiled by her parents and picked on by her five older brothers. Through grade and high school she was often seen as the neighborhood bully, being a tough girl who liked to play rough. Her misadventures as a bully earned her spot in an all-girl boarding school during her last year in high school, where she would discover her sexuality. After high school, having barely graduated, Miranda found herself following in her parents' family footsteps working in Hawaii's many resorts as waitress and sometimes as a maintance worker. It wasn't until she tried her hand at resort security that she found she had an interest in law enforcement. However to become a police in Hawaii she needed an AA degree, so working her security job during the nights Miranda put herself through community college, which she barely passed and even seemingly only by sheer will. Miranda finally reached her goal: after years of long nights and hard work she finally became a police officer. Miranda was street cop working Honolulu's non-tourist neighborhoods. It was a job and beat that she truly enjoyed. It was only a year befoe she was recruited on her natrual good-looks and un-police-like image to the elite vice and narcotic units. Miranda often worked undercover, sometimes going under for months at a time. She took down mostly pimps and drug dealers, soon becoming respected by her peers and becoming known as one of the best on the force. After working for nearly five years without a vacation Miranda's superiors finally forced her to take one. It was during this vacation period she was enjoying herself in a spa and caught the eye of Erika Stone, who was on a kidnapping and theft spree at the time. Miranda was promptly kidnapped and soon joined a captured Interpol team at Erika's penthouse in Malibu. There she met and became extremely attracted to Hui Lan. When the whole ordeal ended, under the high recomendation of Lucienne Christophe Miranda ended up in Interpol. She was glad for it as it gave her a chance to be close to her new crush Hui, who was at the time uninterested in her advances. Most importantly it gave Miranda a chance to get out of Hawaii. While serving in Interpol Miranda was assigned to a task force along with her friend Hui under Aisha Reynolds. The task force helped take down a prostitution operation in Russia before being dispanded. The pair then worked with Lucienne and Aisha as well as other old friends to stop a team led by Scott Dawson from kidnapping super-models. At the end of incident her partner and friend Hui finally took her advances seriously and the two offically hooked up. The next operation that the new lovers found themselves in also found them both incapacitiated for the majority of it being both victims of the Time-Stopper. The incident was caused by the Paradise Foundation, who'd just used Erika Stone to kidnap two princesses. When the International Temporal Enforcement Agency was formed Miranda followed her lover Hui, who was made Director of the tactical wing of the agency. Miranda was her partner in Team Gamma and she also worked under Sophia Katsopolis, who was head of the espionage section. In one of her early missions with IT, Miranda found herself with Hui at a tropical resort called the Fortune Sea Resort. Hui and she successfully took down the Fortune Finders, who were looking to take everyone hostage. Later during Ashley Tisdale's return she worked with Hui to investigate Erika Stone when initially there was no explanation for the attack on ITEA agents. Personal Items * Glock 17, personal sidearm * 1968 Ford Mustang, personal vehicle Relationships Romances *Hui Lan, Girlfriend Friends *Lucienne Christophe, also co-worker *Tasia Spiro, also co-worker *Sophia Katsopolis, also co-worker *Marika Bran, also co-worker *Cassandra Flick, also co-worker *Colette Landry, also co-worker *Jean-Baptiste Odilon, also co-worker *Palmira Tiago, also co-worker *Jelena Hendraille, also co-worker *Eva Bingham, also co-worker *Ariel Landry, also co-worker *Matthew Strathairn, also co-worker *Aisha Reynolds *Erika Stone *Mary Hamilton *Monica Stein *Caitlin Trafford *Raymond Bishop *Rurik Chekhol Appearances *Clockwork Thief *Clockwork Paradise *Clockwork World *Hui's Assignment *Colette's Test *Clockwork Revenge Part III *Miranda's Resolve * Tucker's Wand XXVIII: One Woman's Legacy Trivia *Miranda is physically based off of Hawaii News weather/anchor woman Malika Dudley. *Owns a shack on the Oahu beach as well as a vintage Mustang. *Advid swimmer. *Only other character to know Hui Lan's special massage technique. Category:Characters Category:Clockwork Category:The IT Files Category:ITEA